Developers spend a large portion of their development time trying to understand how various components of code relate to each other. They often have to move through a number of windows and files just to find the relevant information. Once they have found the relevant information the developer often has a hard time returning back to their code to continue their coding, or remember the process that took them to the particular document of interest.